Love's Games I: Russian Roulette
by thebodyfarm
Summary: AU RJ Love can be a deadly and dangerous game... Like Russian Roulette... A gun holds your fate, a single bullet seals it.


  
Love's Games I: Russian Roulette 

**Disclaimers: yada… yada…**

_The italicized paragraphs are Jared's (jadeite) thoughts._

_I'm not t all bashing Darien (Mamoru)… I just need an antagonist…_

**I. Golden Cages**

_Another party. Chiba has always been a vain man. He wanted to show off the things he owned and the things he knew others could never have; paintings and sculptures that cost more than a house, his new palatial estate, his third, if I'm not mistaken. But unlike the people in this shindig, I'm not jealous of his money or his riches. I'm a simple man but that doesn't mean I'm not jealous. He had something I wanted- rather, someone I wanted. She wasn't around the ballroom… She never liked these kinds of events. There were only two places I know she'd be- latched around Chiba's arm or in the balcony. _

_I walked to the balcony and there she was… She stood there, alone and unmoving. Those deep amethyst orbs she had for eyes were cast up to the starlit sky; looking at something only she could see. At that moment, the wind blew, a gentle night breeze that carried the scent of jasmine. Her scent. It played with my senses, teasing, tormenting, mocking me… Reminding me of the one thing I could never have._

_That very same breeze played with her hair, making those silky raven tresses dance in the wind. So beautiful, but could never be mine._

_I walk over to her as quietly as I possibly could and stopped at my fourth step. I could see her stiffen and then- the beautiful creature I could never seem to get out of my mind looked at me over her shoulder. She smirked after recognizing me and turned around so I could see her in her full glory. _

_She wore a red, silk dress; one I know he had bought her… She looked amazing, breathtaking and simply gorgeous but again, not mine. She could never be mine. But she wasn't his either- at least that's what she says._

…

Her gaze went back to the million stars that littered the night sky. It was a beautiful sight; the moon, stars and the city lights. A picturesque view. Too perfect of a night to waste indoors, especially with people she detested.

"Why are you here?" She asked the blonde standing next to her.

"Same reason as you."

She arched a delicate brow and looked at him pensively. "Because you did not want to associate or socialize with egocentric and pompous bastards whose only purpose in life seem to be making money and gloating about the many lands and riches they own?"

A low, if not stifled, chuckle escaped his lips. Sarcasm had always been part of her charm, along with the sardonic grin that she almost always puts on whenever she was around people she was forced to associate with. She never bothered hiding her contempt towards someone she did not fancy- and he liked that. A feisty and headstrong personality accompanied by a façade that seemed too beautiful to be real… She was the embodiment of his fantasy.

"Need I remind you, Rei, that your beloved Darien belongs to that circle." He whispered

Rei sighed dejectedly. Jared was right, as much as she hates to admit it, he had always been right. Darien was a jaded man who enjoyed the company of money. He bought what he liked and took what he couldn't buy. He was dangerous as well, always accompanied by men who were armed to the teeth. No one dared cross the path of Darien Chiba. They would not live to see another day if they did. "Yes… Unfortunately, he does."

"And you?" he asked wistfully, "You belong to him, does that mean you belong to the same circle?"

She strongly shook her head in contradiction, "I don't belong to anyone. I belong to myself."

…

_She belongs to herself… I want to believe her, but I know it's all a lie. She belongs to him and she very well knows it. A beautiful bird belongs in a cage. She was a bird with unrivaled beauty; of course he would want her. He wanted everything. Wealth, power and the one woman I have always wanted. A beautiful bird… A caged bird._

_She was a bird caged in gold. She knows it… But she wouldn't accept it so she deluded herself into thinking she was free. Poor, beautiful fool. _

_I wish I could set you free. So you could fly and be happy- so I could finally see you smile. _

_I know I could, but at what expense? At the expense of my life… Do I love you that much to risk myself? Of course I do. But… I can't help you unless you want me to. Do you want me to, Rei? Do you need help? Rescue?_

_I turn to her, her face was emotionless. She was always good at that. Sometimes, I think she's not even human. But it's all a charade, I remind myself. A visage that hid what she truly felt inside. _

_Why do you hide yourself, Rei? I can help. I can set you free, but only if you want me to._

…

"Does he know you don't belong to him?"

She turned to him then, anger and hurt in her eyes, but it was there for only a brief instant. In its place was the emotionless façade he had always associated with her. The façade that hid hurt. He wished he hadn't said what he said. Now, she was angry and hurt… All because of him.

"I should go back inside. He might be looking for me." Her voice was soft, no hint of anger, just a faint trace of hurt. She walked away from him then, languidly and gracefully. He wanted to stop her, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. His azure eyes never left her lithe body; he watched as she walked inside with that graceful gait of hers; the red silk that swayed as she walked; the silky raven tresses that glistened a deep purple at her every movement…

A beautiful caged bird that could never be his.

…

Everyone's head turned as she entered the packed ballroom. They all watched as the beautiful angel in red entered, walking gracefully to the host of the night's event.

Rei walked past the crowd, the people that were society's elite, and sauntered over to the dashing young man dressed in a chic, black suit. The man who kept her in shackles, the man who kept her inside her golden cage. She smiled as she approached the group of men he was talking to, a smile that was beautiful but false.

"Ah, gentlemen, I'd like you all to meet Rei." He said proudly as he stuck his hand out for her. She accepted his outstretched hand and gave him a weak smile. "Where were you?" he harshly whispered, low enough for the others not to hear.

"Getting some air." Came her curt reply.

She always hated his grand galas. Tonight's event was in commemoration of the new palatial estate he had built… A housewarming of sorts. But she knew it wasn't that, it was just a time to show off. Show off the new house, the works of art that decorated the endless halls and, of course, her.

The new mansion was indeed impressive, his 'gift' to her. But again, she knew better. It was her new cage… her new golden cage.

She clung to the man she once loved and smiled as he introduced her to the men whom he was talking to earlier. They were all alike. Jaded bastards who could never look beyond money and material possessions. She hated them all.

Her gaze traveled to the balcony where she had just come from and found him still there… Looking at her with those accusing blue eyes. She looked away, ashamed of what he would think of her. He would always look at her that way. Like she had committed a grave sin he could never forgive her for. She couldn't understand it. What had she done to him that he looked at her that way?

"Rei? Rei?"

Her amethyst eyes met Darien's blue ones, there was a glint of anger in those blue depths and she, despite herself, felt scared. "Yes? Did you say something?" She asked, her voice a bit shaken.

"Mr. Fujima asked you about your ring. Didn't you hear him?"

"Obviously." She snapped sarcastically, making the anger in his eyes more evident. "I'm sorry, Mr. Fujima- I'm sorry gentlemen, I have a slight headache," She lied and looked at Darien squarely, her amethyst eyes also blazing with anger, "I need to go lie down for a while."

Darien squeezed her hand slightly, a sign that he didn't want her going anywhere. Rei snatched her hand and glared at him, not caring about the men around them. The look he sent her all but said this wasn't over. She walked away then, while she still had some backbone.

Two pair of blue eyes followed her as she walked… One accusing and the other livid.

'_Jared… Help me.' _

TBC…

**AN**

**Please Review!**

**(o) **This ficcie and the other that will be under 'Love's Games' was inspired by an essay in some magazine. Love is a game, it said and I couldn't agree more! Russian Roulette(which isn't really a game), Chess and Poker came to mind directly. Chess will be out soon (GW/SM x-over). Poker is still tentative. I gotta update my other fics first… lol

**(o) **Thanks to my brother, who is in Bora Bora right now (lucky bastard!) for the title… Even if I hate ya, I still love ya! Get it? if you're reading this, enjoy Bora Bora you lucky dolt!

**Thanks for reading and it isn't really hard to write a review, is it?**

**Kisses**

**Ja!**


End file.
